Beautiful Scar
by allie23o
Summary: Bella's life has always been a living hell. She never thought it could get any better. But what happens when the Golden Boy of the town begins to talk to her? Could he be her saviour?


Bella looks out her bedroom window. She died a little inside when she sees that the news reporters were still on her yard. They have been there the past month. They were always waiting for her to come out and go to her car so that they can jump on her; asking what had happened that night.

Still thinking about that night makes her sick. All the yelling, the fighting and blood. Sometimes she wishes that there was time she could just turn off her brain.

When she makes her way through the sea of people, there were more waiting at the school. She keeps wishing that everything would die down soon. That school will go back to being the same.

People kept looking and talking behind her back. She knew what they were saying and thinking about. Sometimes she even thought they were right. She was to blame for the reason why the golden boy of Forks is in the ICU in Seattle. They don't know if he will ever wake up.

She wanted to go and see him but she was scared. What people would say or do to her. No one knows how close they really were. They just thought he was nice to her. Others think he was just doing it to get her in bed. Truth is, that she fell in love with him and she still can't believe that he fell for her too. Bella wishes he would wake up soon. She misses that warm smile that gave her hope.

Bella's one of those people who never had anything good happen to her. She was born in an unloved home. The stereotypical kind you see in movies. With the house that was falling apart outside and inside, with a mother who didn't even want her and a father that thinks she was his own slave and make her do stuff for him and his own little hitting bag.

As Bella grew up, she never had nice things. Most of her things were hand-me-downs from the school and the Hills next door, they have three girls. The always had stuff to give to her. The only thing she ever gets new was a doll and she won it at school.

Bella felt like she was in her own hell. Whatever she did, she couldn't run from it. At home she would feel like she was nothing. School was the same and the kids would always tell her that she was nothing. There was always the name calling and being pushed into lockers. The girls were worse than the guys. The girls would never take it easy. They were always there when she turned around. One day, some of the girls locked her in her locker for three hours, until one of the teachers heard her crying.

When she turned sixteen, her mother ran off with some guy she met online. She didn't even say goodbye to Bella. That just left Bella alone with her father. He started to drink more. With that, his hits got harder and longer. She always tried her best to never do anything to upset him. But lately, everything made him mad. It got to the point that she had to wear long sleeve shirts and apply make-up to hide all the marks that he left behind on her body.

Then one night when she was sleeping, she was awoken by her door being opened. The smell of him was like beer and smoke. She knew what was going to happen next, so she just closed her eyes and just waited for it to be over with. The next morning, she just sat in the shower trying to clean herself but whatever she did didn't work. She just sat there in the tub for a long time just thinking about what he

did to her. He took the last good thing away from her. Bella just wanted to find something to help cease all the pain.

She looks up and sees a razor. She heard of people cutting themselves, to make them feel better but she never thought she would be the one who would do that. But at this point, she would try anything to make the pain go away.

She gets a hold of the razor and sat back in the tub. She holds the razor to her arm and slowly runs it across her arm. She felt it cutting into her skin. She felt the blood coming and go down her arm into the water. She closed her eyes as she starts to feel better with every little bit of blood coming out.

She didn't do that every day like others would, she only did it when her life gets too much for her to handle. Sometimes she would go months without doing it.

Bella's life didn't get any easier for her. The kids at school would go out of their way to make her life a living hell. She started to notice there was always one of them that didn't mess with her. It was none other than golden boy, himself. He always gave her a smile when he walks by. Bella never thought much of it, maybe he was just being nice. He was always nice to everyone. He was one of those kids that had a mom and dad there. Giving him love and tell him he can do anything he can if he puts his mind to it.

Unlike Bella, who goes on a daily basis with, "You're never going to be anything in this life, no one will ever love you." And it just goes on and on. Bella would just sit there, hoping it will soon end for her. She couldn't see the light any more. Just the darkness coming around her.

Not until day of junior year in high school. She was sitting alone in class-nothing new there. Class had already started when she heard the door open. It was the golden boy walking in the room about ten minutes late. As he walks past her, she put her head down on her book again. Then she felt someone sit next to her. She picks up her head slowly and saw him looking at her with that smile he always gave to her when he walks by.

They just sat there the whole class, not saying anything. Bella felt like this was some sick joke or a bet he was doing. She looks around the room and saw other seats open. She thought he was just like the rest of them. And here she had hope he wasn't.

The bell went off for the next class. She walks out the class and heads to her locker. Then she felt someone's hand on shoulder. She jumps, as someone usually puts their hands on her to hurt her. When she turns around, she saw him. He smile and told her that she dropped one of her books.

"Thanks." She said, sheepishly. She then turns around and starts walking again.

Then she felt that same warm hand on her shoulder. She turns once again and saw it was him again. Bella started to think that he was on drugs or something.

"Are you trying to win a bet or something?" It was bugging her a little so she had to ask.

He looks kind of taken back by what she asks.

"It wasn't a bet or anything. I just wanted to get to know you. I see you around sometimes, all by yourself and I see how the other kids treat you. I don't like making you feel like your life is a living hell because you're not like others. I want to know the real you." He says.

For the first time in a long time, a real smile came across her face. It wasn't a fake one. She knew it's real like because she felt happiness.

After that day, they talked every day and he walked her to her locker too.

The one place she thought was hell, started to be the one place she didn't want to leave. There was still times where the others didn't like that the golden boy was giving her the time of day.

~BS~

One day after gym, class she was walking out of the locker room. She was pushed into a wall, hard. Bella hissed out of pain. Bella looked up and saw some girls that had been making her life hell since she's been in school.

One girl, with blond hair, got close to Bella. She grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled Bella's head back.

"What does he see in a loser like you?" They all laughed.

Bella couldn't take it anymore. Everything came to her at once. She started to cry as the blond haired girl tugged at the hair in her hands.

"Aww, Little Bella can't take a little pain?" She asked, as she pulled harder.

What they didn't know was that Bella could take the pain. It was then when she started to think. Everything might be getting better for her, but it was others that let brought her down. She felt like a loser for believing in something again.

The girls took turns kicking and hitting Bella. Bella just laid there and took it. As she does this, she thought it will be over soon. If she didn't put up a fight, they would get bored and walk around.

Then she heard someone yelling her name and the hitting stopped. She heard the girls running for it. Then she felt herself in warm arms. She was in the air being carried to a car. The car trip was kind of long. They were in the middle of nowhere.

Bella knew this was how it would end for her. That her body would be left in a field somewhere. She closed her eyes as she heard the car turn off. When she opened her eyes again, she was in someone's bedroom. She just laid there looking around the room. It was a boy's room for sure. It had bands and sports posters on the walls.

Then the door opened, and there was the golden boy walking in with a sad smile on his face.

"Hey, you're up." He said. Bella just nodded at him. She couldn't think of anything to say.

"Hey are you feeling Bella?" He asked, sitting next to her.

"I'm fine." She said very lowly.

He just watched her for a while. Bella really didn't want him to.

"How long was I out?" She asked.

"About two hours... Bella, I'm sorry about those girls." He said, pulling his hands into fists. "I knew something happened when you didn't show up to your locker. That's when I went to look for you. Then I found them doing that to you." He hissed through his teeth.

Bella just sat there. She didn't know how to act to how he was taking everything. No one even gave a shit about her before.

He looked her with a sad look in his eyes.

"Bella?" He called, and she looked at him. "When I was looking over you to see if you were okay, I saw that some of the marks on your arms were old. How long have you been hurting yourself?"

Bella looked at him with fear in her eyes. She never wanted any one to find out about her ways to make her feel better. Now, she had to tell him. She can't just lie to his face. He already knew about them and the marks her dad left on her.

"About a year, I only do it when it gets too much." She started, almost crying.

He just looked at the broken girl in front of him. He didn't feel bad for her, but to the people that made her like this. Why would anyone make someone feel so low that they have to hurt themselves?

His eyes never left Bella. He knew school was hard for her. That's why he started to talk to her. He knew everyone else at school wouldn't leave her alone, but now it seems like someone else was doing this to her. He knows there are others outside of school that are doing this to her. The marks on her back and arms looked like they have been there for over a week.

He put his hand on her and she jumped a little as he did that. He knew that there was something bigger going on now.

"Bella, what do you mean when everything gets too much?" He asked, sadness in his voice.

For the first time since waking up, she took her eyes off of him.

"Bella, you can tell me anything, I just want to help." He reassures her.

Why now? Bella thought. Why now does someone want to help me?

Finally, someone up above heard her. She took a deep breath and started to tell her story to him. She told him about her father hitting her and about the late night things he did to her. She also told him about how her mother never wanted her and left the one chance she had. Plus, the kids at school and what they did and said to her. She even went into detail about how she feels about herself and how she feels every day.

By the time she was done telling him everything, it looked like he was in rage and sadness. She was blown away that he didn't ask her to leave yet. She thought for sure he would. Who would want to be friend with a girl like her?

He looked at her and grabs her hand. "Bella, why don't you tell someone so that they can help? To make things better for you."

She didn't know what to say to that. She tried to before, but her dad just said a bunch of lies. He was a cop before he was shot and couldn't go back to work. And all the cops took his word for it. Her father always said she was just doing it to get attention. By then, she gave up on finding help.

"Bella, you have to do something or let me tell my mom or dad. I know they can help you." He suggested.

Bella's eyes almost shot out of her head. He can't tell anyone. God, what if it doesn't work and her dad finds out? The stuff he would do to her... She could already feel the pain all over her body.

She grabs his arm and gave him a half-scared look. "Please don't. I only have the rest this year and next then I'm out. Please…please…you…don't…have…to…"

But she couldn't finish what she was trying to say to him. She cried in his arms. They stayed like that for half an hour. He kept saying over and over that he wouldn't tell no one and that he's not going anywhere. She wanted to ask him why he wanted to do something like that but she let it go for now. It felt good having someone tell her things like that.

~BS~

For the rest of the school year, things got a little better since she had the golden boy looking out for her. She still had people yelling stuff at her but no more getting pushed into lockers or anything else. She wished she could say that about what happens in her home life, but it was still the same.

At night, golden boy took her home. Her dad was waiting for her and she thought it was the end of it. It wasn't a pretty picture. He hit her until she couldn't move. She missed about a week of school.

~BS~

When the summer came, she and golden boy were hip to hip but it was always when people couldn't see. Bella was scared about them being together, she didn't want her dad to find out. Golden boy kept pushing her to tell someone what was going on but she kept telling him no.

When she was around him, she felt no pain. She just felt warmth and care. It took a long time to get to it. He could feel it to. He never went too far with her. He just sat back and let her move when she was ready. Every time he was with her, he just watched her; always thinking that she was the bravest person he ever knew. He still wanted to help her, but he knows that if he did, he would lose her for life. He started to grow feelings since he saw her laying in the hall after the three girls jumped her.

~BS~

One day, golden boy was waiting for her in their special place. She never showed up and his mind went into over drive.

He ran to her house, thinking the worst. When he got there, he didn't see her father's car. He went to the back door to knock on it and saw it was open. He looked around before going to her room.

He found Bella there, her expression was like she was in a war and lost it. She wasn't moving. He ran over to her. She was still alive. He ran and got some water to throw it on her. When the water hit her, she came back to reality. She looked at him with the only good eye she had and started to cry. He just held her and rubbed the back of her head.

That moment, they both knew they loved each other. He lifted her head up.

"You need to tell someone. What if he kills you? I don't think I can live with myself if I didn't do something." He runs his fingers over her face. "You have no idea how I feel for you, do you?" Then he lowers his lips to her. She felt his lip move on hers. She started to move hers with his too. His hold got tighter around her. She couldn't get more of this feeling.

His lips moved from hers and she wished he would put them back on hers.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but I have to." He said, still holding her face in his hands.

She gives him a small, sad smile. "It's okay, it was good to feel something more than just pain." He gave her the same sad smile. Then lowers his lips back to hers.

After that kiss, they became more than just friends. He even started to call her his girlfriend but every time he did, she felt sick because she was still hiding something big from him.

She just kept thinking she only had this year, and then she would be gone and never come back.

~BS~

Golden boy and Bella still meet at their place for the rest of the summer. On the last night of summer, she met him near the woods. She wanted to know what it felt like; giving herself to someone she loved.

"Are you sure?" He kept asking, over and over.

"I need to." She said.

He just nodded and started to kiss her softly. They made love that night in the woods. It wasn't anything she thought it would be. It was more than what she thought it would be.

There was no pain or sickness, there was only the love she had for him and the love he had for her.

~BS~

School started the same like always, no one talks to her. On the plus side, no one was calling her names or hurting her. She knows her golden boy was watching her back. They didn't talk much but there was always a note from him in her locker. He wanted to tell everyone about them but he knew they have to wait until she's out of her house.

Bella finally believes in everything again. She felt like a little child seeing the world for the first time. It was all because of her golden boy. Because of him, she doesn't cut herself anymore or hate herself.

In five months, she and him would be out of high school and gone to college.

She walks into her house after school. Golden boy drops her off up the block so her dad wouldn't see. She didn't see his car as she went inside. She stopped in fear when she saw her father holding the notes she kept from golden boy.

Her father looks up at her and gave her the sickest smile she had ever seen.

She wanted to run out the door, run for her life but her feet stopped working.

"So who is Edward and why is he saying your the love of his life and he will get you away from me? Are you telling your lies again, Bells?" He gets up from where he was sitting at. He came up to her fast and as soon as she knew it, his hands were around her neck.

"I always knew you were a little slut. Got anything to say for yourself, you little whore?" He yells in her face. She started to cry just stand there.

So this was going to be the day that he decides to kill her.

He threw Bella to the floor. He pulls off his belt from his pants and starts to whip her with it. She yells in pain and begs for him to stop. Then when she was giving up, she heard someone.

"Leave her alone!" Someone yells, she couldn't look up to see who it was.

When she heard her father and whoever came to help start to fight, she got up and called 911. She told them to hurry. She told them the address and hung up.

Suddenly, it was too quiet and she didn't like this. She went back in the kitchen and saw someone in a small puddle of blood. When she got closer, she saw that it was him. It was Edward.

But he didn't look like the golden boy everyone knew and loved. He was laying there lifeless. He looks just like her Edward. She fell to her knees. She held him in her arms, just like the others time that he held her.

When the cops everything came, there was no sign of her father. The cops said he probably killed Edward and ran.

A week later, they found him.

"How did you and Edward know each other?" The cop asks Bella.

"We were friends, he knew what was going on for a long time. He tried to get me to tell someone or to get help but I never listened. Maybe if I did...he would still be smiling."

~BS~

It was all over the news in hours; about how the Golden Boy of the town tries to save the Freak of the town.

When it was said that he might never wake up, that's when all the news reporters show up to talk to everyone. All the kids in school said, "They couldn't believe this happened in their own town. If they knew what Bella going through, they would have done something about it." Bella just laughed as the lies kept being told.

It was lonely without him around. She was sent to live with an Aunt in another town even though the news reporters follow her. Bella still stayed at her old school, she didn't have long until she was done anyway. Though, she still kept fighting to visit her Golden Boy or not.

One Saturday, she was done fighting with herself. She had to go and see him.

After everything that Edward did for her, it was time for her to help the man that she loved.

As she walked up to his room and saw his family and friends, they all looked at her as if she was from another world. Edward's mother walked over and hugged Bella. Bella thought she was going to hit her, not hug. They had a long talk.

Apparently, Edward told his mother about Bella and how he loved her more than anything.

Bella decides to walk into a room with balloons, flowers and her Edward. She walked up to him and sat in a chair. She took his hand in hers and she looks at him. It looked like he was just sleeping.

"Hi. I know I should have come sooner but I was scared. Not because of what people would think or anything but to see you like this." She closed her eyes and opened them again. "Maybe if I just tried to tell someone, even your mom, you wouldn't be like this. I love you Edward"

She put her head on in her hands and as she just sat there, she felt like someone was watching her. She picked her head up and saw her golden boy looking back at her with that warm smile that she loved.

Right then, she knew everything will be better. She had her golden boy back in her life and after everything he did to help her, now it was her turn to help him.

And she was going to love every minute of it.

Beta-d by: Team Moriarty


End file.
